wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Blue Moon Universe
This is the alternate universe that MoonlightDragon's audio drama Blue Moon takes place in. Before creating a character who exists in this universe, you must ask MoonlightDragon. There is a very low chance that your character will be feautured in the audio drama, so please do not ask;'' if I want your character in the audio drama, I will contact you. General This universe exists fifty to sixty years after the events of The Dragonet Prophecy. After the horrific events of the third arc, the Pantalan dragons came to Pyrrhia and are now happily settled there. Pyrrhia is no longer the violent and brutal place it once was; it's under new rule, and the pacifistic ideals of the Dragonets of Destiny have spread across the continent. The individual tribes are crumbling as dragons abandon their old homes and their traditional mindsets of tribal structures. From the ashes of tribe territory rise new cities, full of dragons of all cultures and tribes, celebrating their differences. No longer do they feel confined by the laws of their old tribes. Hybrids are born everywhere, and they become a common sight. Of course, not everyone agrees with the changes arising across Pyrrhia; several queens are holding on to their monarchies and the ideas of separate tribes that have existed for thousands of years. Dragons of traditionalist ideals look down upon dragons of modern ideals as unruly traitors; dragons of modern ideals see traditionalist dragons as stubborn imbeciles. The rules of this universe are the same as the canon universe: animus magic is no longer in existence and is now seldom more than a fairy tale; most hybridized dragons have few powers; fanon tribes do not exist, though this can be altered for character relationships, roleplays, and things of the same nature. Geography ''Many of the most important/most inhabited areas around Pyrrhia today. Kingdoms Note: Most of the original tribes have crumbled, though there are still many pure-tribe dragons living outside kingdoms. The Ice Kingdom: the Ice Kingdom still holds a rather large number of IceWings. Nearly all dragons in the Ice Kingdom hold traditionalist ideals, as IceWings choosing to settle with dragons outside their repective tribe are banished from the kingdom and must live elsewhere. The Rainforest Kingdom: mostly inhabited by RainWings, NightWings, and hybrids of the two tribes. Most dragons here hold modernist perspectives, but there are still a large portion of the tribes that refuse to mate with those outside their tribes. The Mud Kingdom: there is a relatively large number of dragons here. MudWings tend to hold a neutral opinion on mating outside their tribe. Most MudWings still choose not to mate for life and stay loyal to their sibs, however, so there are few MudWing hybrids living here or elsewhere outside the kingdom. Cities Scorpion Den: this rough and rugged city is taking measures for safety, but they haven't made much progress yet. The Scorpion Den is still a cutthroat town of theives and assassins. Its population is shrinking as more and more dragons abandon it for a safter, more comfortable life. Possibility: Possibility has swelled to the largest city on Pyrrhia. This massive town is known for accepting dragons of all tribes, especially hybrids. Protestors are often found on the edge of the city, and many streets are graffittied with traditionalist ideals, but this city still manages to hold its head up high. Freedom: A city on the edge of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, near the Winding Tail River. Mostly inhabited by SkyWings and hybrids of this tribe, this city may have a small population, but it's quite large in area. This city is known for its massive trade center. Unity: ''(the city in which the main story takes place) Unity is a relatively small and poor city located between Possibility and Freedom, on the edge of the Great Five-Tail River. '''Wisdom:' a city located on one of the islands of the Bay of a Thousand scales, mostly inhabited by SeaWings, SilkWings, and some LeafWings. After the Pantalans arrived on Pyrrhia, many settled in the Kingdom of the Sea, where they were warmly welcomed. Now, the Kingdom of Sea has crumbled, but this city holds the remainder of the dragons who once lived in the kingdom. Compassion: another city located on an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Larger than Wisdom. Most dragons living here are SeaWings, HiveWings, and some Silk and LeafWings. Known for the arts. more information coming soon Rulers Note: the title of Queen indicates a monarch, whilst leaders without the title have been elected. IceWings: Queen Snowfall RainWings, NightWings: Queen Firefly MudWings: Queen Fen Possibility, Scorpion Den: Beetle Freedom: Wren Unity: Terra, Alkali, and Starsoul Wisdom: Queen Auklet Compassion: Acari and Maelstrom Other *Tribes that commonly mate with each other include RainWings and NightWings, SkyWings and SandWings, SeaWings and SilkWings, SeaWings and HiveWings, and SandWings and NightWings. *Pantalan dragons have chosen to settle wherever they like, mostly in Wisdom and Compassion. *The audio drama this universe is named for follows Flutter, a mute Sea/Silk who lives in Unity, and several of her friends, Aloe, Silverdrop, and Balance. *If you'd like to know more about the Blue Moon universe and talk with others interested in the series, feel free to join the Blue Moon Discord. Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy) Category:Alternate Universes